


Halloween Time

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, I am so sorry, M/M, Party, Slash, Twilight References, but people liked it, petlar, pylar, so here it is, stupid, this is so old, this was private on lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Time

For weeks and weeks before Halloween, Peter and Gabriel were trying to figure out what to dress up as for the party they were invited to.

"Luke Sywalker and Han Solo," Peter would suggest, and Gabe would consider it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Too weird," he'd say.

It went on like that for a long time, with one suggesting something and the other putting it down, until one brilliant day, Peter is flipping through some magazine and he spots an ad for a movie.

"I think I got it," he says, holding he page up for the other man to see, and Gabriel stares at him with raised eyebrows for a good five minutes before asking, "Are you serious?"

Peter shrugs.

"Emma could dress up with us. Come on, it'll be funny."

Gabriel still won't budge, so the other man puts the magazine down, saunters across the room, and leans in close enough that their lips are almost touching.

"If you do this, I'll let you do whatever you want after the party..."

The only sound in the room for several seconds is the ticking of the clock behind them and Gabriel as he swallows very loudly. Finally, he sighs and reaches a hand up to trace along Peter's jawline.

"Fine. But I'm wearing a shirt."

One visit to see Emma, a trip to the store, and a whole lot of laughter later, the trio arrive at the office Halloween party in full costume. When they walk in, a couple people stop mid sentence to stare. Some laugh, some shake their heads in disbelief, but for the most part, everything is okay.

Emma is wearing a green dress with black flowers on it, tennis shoes, a black sweater and a brunette wig.

Gabriel is wearing a gray jacket, a darker gray button up shirt (unbuttoned down to his collar bone), jeans and nice shoes. His hair is styled into a messy semi-pompadour and he is, quite literally, sparkling.

Peter, the most shocking of them all, is wearing just jeans cut off at the knees and black skate shoes. His shorter hair is gelled just slightly and he has a big black tribal tattoo on his shoulder. (He also seems to be slightly darker, but no one is paying attention to that, instead favoring the sight of his incredibly well defined abs).

Olivia, one of the ER nurses, takes one look at them as they walk by and laughs out loud.

"You guys have the best costumes I've seen all night!" she says, between giggles, and they thank her politely.

They get much of the same reaction all night, and at one point, Emma is talking to someone she went to school with on the other side of the room when one of Peter's colleagues comes over to talk.

"So, you guys fight over that one chick, right?"

Peter, who might have had a little bit of the (possibly spiked) punch, shakes his head.

"Nah, she's a beard."

Gabriel smirks and leans in closer to his roommate.

"Yeah, we're the ones who are in love." He motions between him and Peter.

Peter's colleague stares for several seconds before quickly hurrying away, probably to go tell everyone. Peter can't find that he cares.

After the party, they make sure Emma gets home safe before heading back to their place. They're barely through the door before Peter finds himself shoved against the wall of his tiny foyer with slightly cold hands pressed against his bare hip bones.

"You want to know the real reason I didn't want to do this?" Gabriel breathes this into the space between them, and Peter arches into the touch.

"Because I didn't want everyone to stare at you, like this." He accentuates his point by sliding a hand up the other man's stomach, chuckling when Peter flinches a little.

"You're so..." Gabe pauses, trying to think of the words. "You," he finishes, rather lamely, but it doesn't matter, because Peter has buried his hands in his hair and is trying to kiss him.

Gabriel lets him, and they start to shrug off their ridiculous costumes, but Peter interrupts the other man mid kiss so he can whisper, "Happy Halloween, Gabe," and Gabriel responds by kissing right back. After all, Peter had a promise to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago on LJ.


End file.
